wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Centari Souli
There is a stark difference between Centari Souli and other Paladins, Blood Knights, Healers, and Champions alike... A dark beginning and a darker approach that has morphed into a philosophical approach to life in its constant state of war and destruction that challenges one to survive, let alone hold onto any realistic goals and aspirations. It is hope that has brought this Elf into the Light, shining bright like the Sun, but logic will always cast the shadow he needs to survive. Physical Description Centari is a tall, athletically built Sin'dorei. With a built chin and chest he stands straight and erect, he seems bottom heavy as he has muscular legs and a lighter top body with enough chest muscles to be pronounced and his stomach has a decently sculpted eight pack with built obliques, giving him a rather agile look rather than muscular or large. With no scars on his body, his skin has a clean look and feel to it with no bodily oils lingering about him due to his healing practices that he mostly keeps circulating through his body when inducing himself with the light. Oddly the Elf has a lightly coated beard along his chin and cheek area, perhaps hard to see as it is blonde along a lightened skin tone... but it is there and seems a bit rugged unlike most of his appearance as his hair is normally well kept and brushed with little to no knots and his teeth show a pearly white polish and kept clean. At first glance... he looks stern, collective and focused; though when you communicate or hang around him he shows you quickly how laid back he can be... The tattoos he has along his body consist of two half runes on his chest that show one on the left chest to look like an wide, omega symbol, and the right being a sharper pointed omega symbol in a purple color; both tattoos cover their coinciding pectorals. Lastly for marks, on his lower back on the tailbone there is a star like rune, small yet jagged, sitting there with a light blue runic color, always on and hidden by a bandage like patch. For Jewelry, it seems he might wear different neckaces here and there for magical purposes, but for rings he only has one; a golden ring with emerald accents that seemed to be dirtied by the sand of a beach... On his ring finger. (When he has any type of his armor on) Has a golden libram case with the words "By the Light,.. Be Blessed." instiled onto its side of the case, while the other side has a latch that has a square key hole; the case always rest along his belt and when he has his libram out, he recloses his case. He seems to be more bulky when in his armor then when not. Personality Your text goes here. History -- Centari was one of the few to be accepted as a retainer under Lady Liadrin and learn how to forcibly harness the powers of the Light. He focused on the studies of how to manipulate and control it at his appointed station in Raven Point, Hellfire Peninsula when Outlands opened up, dubbing himself as a research operative for the Blood Knights, given the nickname 'Lightbender'. He stayed within the base where at times he would seclude himself for weeks on end to study, or take several days of leave to rest in Silvermoon when a portal was available. -- After this, Centari found himself wanting to jump into the action within Northrend and thus finagled his way toward the continent by both requesting a new line of duty, Blood Knight Liaison and starting to work with the Argent Crusade as a Battle Cleric to fight in many fronts within the theater of battle.. -- Only briefly fighting within the Cataclysm and coming back to action during the siege of Pandaria... Cent' seems to be more interested in working with small strike forces than with big platoons or battalions at the frontline as he request certain missions rather than signing up with certain large units. -- What is held in his future is unknown though he seems to wish to organize a strong band of Merc's to fight against destructive forces that aim towards Azeroth, creating his own company dubbed 'Impressive Company'. His Past History before the Blood Knights? Might have to Dig inside his mind to find out anything pertaining to his past, but for now... he will only let people know... The Present Centari Souli. OOC Roleplay Resume Trivia *Hangs around the directional post within the Royal Exchange, in front of the Silvermoon Inn and claims it as 'his post' but in reality, it is his Blood Knight posting originally to recruit from the highest volume of traffic area. *His number is Three. *He has had eleven children in total; all of which from different Sin'dorei women - Some say this is to repopulate the Sin'dorei nation. External Links Centari's Armory Page Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knight Category:Horde Paladin Category:Horde Category:Engineer Category:Enchanter Category:Argent Crusade